


Второе начало термодинамики

by Isovaleric



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Только дурак нуждается в порядке, гений же властвует над xаосом.





	Второе начало термодинамики

Он резко вскочил и навис будто сверху, заставляя Ллойда немного удивлённо от неожиданности охнуть и расплескать по воздуху, будто птичьи перья, кипу бело-чёрных бумаг, окончательно наводя в чужом, между прочим, кабинете, ещё пять минут назад идеально чистом и аккуратном, последний штрих абсолютного, всепоглощающего бардака.

Опять бардак. Чёртов Ллойд, властитель срача. Повелитель Хаоса, ага. Вот есть боги войны, победы, смерти, кучи прочей пафосной чуши, а есть бог беспорядка. И в лаборатории у него кошмар какой-то, и в отчётах у него кошмар какой-то, и в кабинете у Шнайзеля после его визитов постоянно кошмар какой-то, и, главное, в голове у Шнайзеля из-за него тоже постоянно кошмар какой-то.

Этого Ллойда давно уже прибить надо было. За срач этот, за наглость и абсолютное неуважение, за огромные расходы, ещё раз за срач, за то, что, будучи взрослым человеком, всё ещё не наигрался в свои игрушки, которые, сколь бы ни были смертоносны, всё равно были, есть и будут для него всего лишь игрушками, за то, что пользуется им, принцем Шнайзелем, как-то ли ещё одной игрушкой, то ли ещё одной важной деталью в своей идеальной, хоть и сплошь захламлённой системе, пользуясь им, как банальной батарейкой… Прибить. Ну, или наказать хотя бы. Наказать, а не постоянно по первому слову оплачивать ворохи чеков, по крайней мере. И не восхищаться его новыми игрушками, понимая, что они являются только игрушками и не более, и что коэффициент полезного действия у Ллойда крайне низок, и денег, вбуханных в него, хватило бы еще на пару-тройку таких же армий. И не слушать его, не слыша, но наблюдая за его лицом затуманенными глазами. И не чувствовать себя унизительно счастливым, когда он пляшет вокруг победный танец во славу своего антипорядка и самого себя великолепного. И не. не.

Ллойд, впрочем, быстро взял себя в руки, и удивлённое выражение его лица плавно, но мгновенно перетекло в его вечную безмятежную улыбку счастливого ребёнка.

— А? — спросил он в своей неповторимой манере, изображая невинно-удивлённый вид. — Что-то не так, Ваше Невеличество? — растянул он губы, зажмурившись на Шнайзеля снизу вверх.

Наглый котяра по имени Артур на его руках, наоборот, широко зевнул на грани нахальства в лицо принцу.

Который, разумеется, уже забыл, на что хотел начать громко ругаться, и сейчас судорожно старался эту немаловажную вещь вспомнить. На чрезмерные растраты? Вот Ллойд удивится… На то, что кота в его неприкосновенный кабинет притащил? Так он, вроде бы, и не против… На то, что, ворвавшись, как всегда, без стука и открыв дверь с ноги, захлопнул её точно также, так, что и стены затряслись, а потом, как всегда, начал кружится в своём извечном счастливом танце под истошный мяв притащенного зачем-то кота, поднимая ветер, сбивая стулья и шахматы с доски, свалив нечаянно вытянутой тонкой рукой, счастье, что из-за кота одной, чашку кофе на ковёр, захлопнув компьютер, а потом остановился, мазнул завершительно рукою по столу и по кипе бумаг на нём, заставляя последнюю расползтись, встал, достал какие-то свои материалы из папки, которую умудрялся держат той же рукой, что и кота… и вот теперь рассыпал и их. Впрочем, зачем вспоминать, если можно придумать новый повод? Точнее, если он прямо перед носом?

— Ллойд, какого чёрта вы опять развели в моём кабинете такую помойку?!

— А что вам не нравится?

Святая невинность во плоти. Даже кот мяукнул удивлённо.

— Вся эта помойка! И вы, как её основной представитель!

Профессор недоумённо оглядел помещение, не находя вокруг ничего предосудительного. Ну, бумажки всякие и поднять можно, да и кому они нужны, а ковёр прислуга постирает… И почти обиженно спросил:

— А я-то тут причём?

Шнайзель чуть не задохнулся, но не продолжить уже не мог:

— Да из-за вас у меня теперь везде бардак! В кабинете, в документах, даже в голове!

— Насчёт последнего как раз не удивлён. — фыркнул граф с важным отчего-то видом. — В замкнутой системе энтропия может только возрастать. И тут даже не во мне дело.

— Что?! — Опешил принц.

— Что слышали, Ваше Невеличество.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. — в глазах Ллойда, неожиданно серьёзных, скользнуло спокойное понимание. — Вы слишком много держите в себе. Вы слишком никому не доверяете. Вы слишком никого не слушаете. Вы слишком никого слышать не желаете. Вы слишком всеми пользуетесь. Вы слишком никого не любите. Вы слишком на всех плюёте. — и понимание сменилось ненавистью. Та скользнула также мимолётно и тоже бесследно исчезла, оставив обыкновенного, нормального Ллойда. — Не удивлён, что у вас в голове, простите мне мою дерзость, настоящий гадючник. Скорее странно то, что вы сами способны это понять.

И наступила тишина. Только где-то на полу дошелёстывала о ковёр полурастоптанная бумажка, и тихо посапывал кот. Шнайзель почувствовал себя полностью разбитым, побеждённым, впервые кем-то побеждённым.

Со стола со стуком упала какая-то запоздавшая фигура и принц смог наконец судорожно выдохнуть. И в то же время Ллойд вдруг осознал, что сказал и кому сказал. И что новое поколение найтмеров ему не доработать. И что Ракшата выйдет победительницей без боя. И что зря он… и что надо было как раньше. И что свою роль надо было играть до конца, и всё было бы так, как полагается… Он отступил на шаг, обречённо вслушиваясь в хруст какой-то очередной форменной бумажки. И подумал о том, что главное — сохранить лицо перед принцем.

А Шнайзель лицо сохранить уже не мог. Да и не хотел, если честно. Да и вообще единственное, чего он хотел, было понять, откуда такая ненависть, откуда такая злость.

Он взял за свободную руку почему-то отходящего Ллойда, сжал в ладони его белые пальцы и спросил как можно мягче:

— Что-то случилось? Что-то не так?

— В-всё в порядке. — обескураженно ответил профессор. Похоже, на этот раз он не скрывал своих истинных эмоций.

— Тогда к чему был этот пламенный пассаж? Тем более, что правды в нём было… не так уж и много. Я могу открыться вам, Ллойд. Я не против это сделать. Только вот понравится ли это вам, м? Только вот, если я это сделаю, пути назад для вас уже не будет. Только вот вам придётся принять меня и согласиться со мной. Как вам такая идея? — Шнайзель улыбнулся своей очаровательной, дьявольской улыбкой.

Кому, кроме властителя Хаоса, знать, как избавиться от Хаоса?

Или, может, лучше войти в Хаос и принять его.

— А почему бы и нет? — протянул Ллойд, сохраняя свой счастливый, безоблачный вид.

— Вот и отлично. — победно улыбнулся-ухмыльнулся Шнайзель.

С лёгкостью подхватил тело в белом халате на руки и закружился на месте, вглядываясь в ошеломлённые глаза. Где-то совершенно мимо пролетел с обиженным мявом выпавший из рук кот, обещая вечную священную месть, а Ллойд лишь прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь потокам воздуха.


End file.
